jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Cooper Seldon
Cooper Seldon is a Computer Engineer for the Star City Police Department & a DEO agent within the Intelligence Division. A graduate from MIT, Cooper is highly skilled in computer & technology. He is married to Felicity Smoak. Background 1979 - 2000 Cooper was born & raised in Galveston, Texas along with his three older sisters. His father, Harris Seldon was a football coach for the local high school & his mother, Vera Malone-Seldon was the owner of the convenient store around the corner from their house. While close with his family, Cooper was also extremely close with his maternal grandparents, whom he affectionately called "Pop-Pop" & "Meemaw." Sadly, his grandfather would pass away when he was a child. In addition to Cooper's activities, his parents were also busy with his sisters, all of whom were gifted singers. The parents began splitting their time between getting his sisters meetings with producers & getting Cooper in a bunch of enrichment camps. After his Meemaw passed the next year, Cooper began feeling alone & spent all his time working with computers. His intelligence put him on an excelled track & allowed him to go to college at the young age of sixteen. He became with other child computer geniuses Felicity Smoak & Myron Forrest. Him & Myron would be roommates & constantly had Felicity over. They did various activities together but their favorite thing to do was hacking. The three of them would digitally deface criminals, expose government fraud, etc. Cooper took a year off from school after his aunt died of a heart attack. His mother had taken it really hard so he decided to stay home to help her with the convenience store before returning to MIT. He graduated magna cum laude in 2000 with a Master of Science in Computer Sciences & Cyber Security. 2000 - 2007 After college, Cooper decided to reinvent himself again. He didn't want to be the stereotypical geek or goth hacker anymore. He just wanted to be normal so that people didn't do a second glance when they looked at him. He took a job as Computer Technician in his home town.In his spare time, he continued helping his mom with the shop until her eventual passing some years later. With his sisters & mother both gone, his father encouraged him to spread his wings as he knew that Cooper was destined for more. And he was. 2007 - Present Cooper would get a job as a Computer Engineer for the Star City Police Department though he would soon be recruited by the DEO to work as Agent in the Intelligence Division under Chief Lauren Haley. But the DEO didn't want him to quit his day job as it was a good cover for him. Cooper continued his job at both the SCPD & the DEO with ease. He also managed to start a relationship back up with old friend, Felicity.The two would date for about seven years before tying the knot. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Cooper & Felicity got married on November 28, 2018. * He started hating Christmas after his grandfather passed. Every year, they left out milk & cookies for Santa but after his grandfather passed, they were untouched. Cooper thought Santa stopped visiting their house, not knowing his grandfather was the one eating the cookies. * His Meemaw bought him his first computer to work on when he was 10. Notes * He is a composite character with Billy Malone. * His backstory shares some elements with the Big Bang Theory character, Sheldon Cooper. His name is most likely a gag on his. Category:Characters Category:Department of Extranormal Operations Category:Composite Characters